A Hylian's Christmas Carol
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: Link has suffered a bad day on Christmas Eve and decides to stop Christmas from coming. Although Wolf claims to do a Christmas Carol rip off instead with Rosalina, King Dedede, ?, and a Psycho Lume to help change his opinion on Christmas.


**I actually planned this on December 1st, but I finally decided to write it on the 23rd...as usual, I'm very late.**

**So, enjoy!**

**XoXoX**

The snow fell upon the mansion one early morning. It wasn't long when five individuals in snowsuits slid down the hill in seperate sleds. The individuals being Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, Pikachu, and Yoshi. Standing on the top of the hill was one very cold swordsman. With a red scarf wrapped around his face, he kept his hands in his pockets and shivered. This swordman was Link, Hero of Twilight. Normally he wouldn't mind keeping watch of carefree people in the snow, but he felt grumpy for some reason. He didn't mind being awakened six in the morning by them to accompany them. He didn't mind having to skip breakfast because he had to run to Smashville to get ingredients to make a muffin for Snake, why he wanted it, he didn't know. He didn't mind losing to Ike in a match because one sneeze caught him offguard. He didn't mind freezing on top of this very hill as he watched the carefree people sliding up and down. But Samus, Peach, and Zelda had the nerve to sew on a tiny catbell at the tip of his hat as a prank...or for holiday spirits as they say. That was the last straw. No one, but NO ONE touches the hat. He tried to get it off, but they threatened him if he did, so he left it there, his pride be damned.

He didn't mind the holidays, but he noticed that people were more carefree for this holiday...in fact deadly would be a more accurate word. He nearly got trampled to death at the store over a box of baking soda. He then lost interest in this holiday. Not hating it, but not interested nonetheless.

Just then his younger counterpart came along. "Hey Link, slide with us!" He offered.

Link then shook his head. He was depressed enough already, slidding probably won't raise his interests in this.

"Come on! Don't be a scaredy cat" Lucas insulted. He was hanging around the older ones for too long that he eventually developed a spine.

Link again shook his head, but they dragged him anyways. "I said no!" He kept exclaiming at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately, they pushed him in front.

So, here goes Link, Lucas, and Toon Link down the hill blazing fast enough for flames to seemingly appear.

"Whoo hoo! Right on Link!" Ness shouted as they passed by.

They were going fast enough for Link's cheeks to start flapping. At that moment, they spotted a tree ahead that would be impossible to avoid, so using evasive maneuvers...

"Abandon ship!" Shouted Toon Link as he and Lucas jumped off.

Link only looked back, "Abandon what?" He shouted, noticing that they were gone. So looking back ahead, he only saw stars as he slammed into the tree hard enough to knock it over.

Running up to him, Lucas pushed his head, "Are you alive?"

His only response was a soft ringing from the bell on his hat. Yep, he started hating Christmas.

**Later on that day**

Link sat on the hospital bed that with a bandage on his head. He considered himself lucky, smashing into a tree at 45mph with only a head injury and getting discharged after Mario finishes his form must be luck. Although he considered himself to be unlucky as well, the children demanded that Link watches them again next time.

"There won't be a next time" Link muttered quietly.

"What was-a that?" Mario; in his Doctor costume, popped up.

"Nothing" He emotionlessly replied.

Dr. Mario raised an eyebrow, but shook it off, "Well, everything seems-a to be in order. Your free to-a go." He mentioned, handing Link the form.

Looking over the form, Link looked back, "Only a minor headache?" He asked suprised.

"Yep. You-a don't even have to-a come back!" Dr. Mario exclaimed.

Link smiled, he was lucky after all.

Just then, Peach and Zelda came in, with Zelda having her hands behind.

"Hi Link. How are you feeling?" Peach sweetly asked.

Link raised an eyebrow, something about that tone seemed suspicious. "Fine. Mario only says it is a minor headache." He asked with a masking tone.

"Good. Your hat became damage and the bell was lost." Zelda replied. Link smiled at this, a damaged hat he can easily fixed. "But we went ahead and fixed it for you." She then pulled out his hat.

Link eyed it. In his outer face, he was stoic. Inside however, he screamed. They repaired his hat and that annoying cat bell was gone. How did they humiliate him now? They placed a red stripe spiraling from the tip to the edges.

He then frowned, he didn't consider himself lucky after all.

**Supper**

Usually supper at the mansion was loud and deafening. Add a holiday with a Christmas cheer and you got a jungle. Tonight was a special night apparently. As one of the original twelve members, (including C. Falcon, Ness, Luigi, and Jigglypuff) Link was forced to sit at supper. He silently cursed Ganondorf, Wolf, and any other enemy nemesis that were allowed to leave the table.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" would chant out as Ike and Snake apparently challenged each other in a chugging contest. The beverage? Eggnog.

The children besides him were laughing and tossing food around. A ball of mash potatoes would occasionally hit Link, but the children apparently didn't care.

All he wanted was to enjoy his supper in peace.

Cheering all of a sudden erupted as Ike apparently beat the other mercenary in the contest. Ike stumbled around drunkenly as the eggnog apparently had alcohol in it.

"Loser cleans the kitchen!" Peach shouted in which Snake suprisingly didn't mind. He was up to something.

Ike continued to stumble and apparently tripped, hitting a large fork that was still lodged into the turkey, causing it to launch into the air and eventually found itself on Link's plate.

He really wanted to eat in peace.

**That night**

Link lied on his bed, staring at his ceiling with wide eyes. One of the signs of going insane. "Can't believe it. I, Link, The Hero of Twilight. Saved both my world and the Realm of Twilight. Fought a giant spider and a freakin dragon. Can't handle sliding, a red striped hat, and a little mishap at supper." He muttered grimly to himself

He then had a revelation. If this keeps up, then Hyrule will be doomed. Surly after witnessing this in the mansion, he'd go insane the next day if he were to go experiencing it again. So he decided.

"I must stop Christmas from coming." Link vowed with a grin matching the Chesire Cat.

"Can't let you do that Link." Wolf's voice popped out.

Shocked, Link looked to his side and saw Wolf lying besides him with the look of bloody murder, although one would say that that look would be natural for a wolf.

With a yelp, he rolled off his bed, "What are you doing in my bed?" He asked.

Wolf only got off the bed as well, "To be honest? I don't even know. Some mysterious forcejust made me pop in bed with you." He answered and sat on a nearby chair. "But I think I know why." He added.

"What's that?" Link asked curiously.

"Instead of making a lame Grinch parody. I was suppose to send you into a trance and instead make a lame Christmas Carol parody." Wolf dramatically answered.

Link looked in thought, "I get it, this is where you were to send me to the past, present, and future." Link replied.

"Yeah, something like that." Wolf muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"And three ghosts were to tell me of a story that was supppose to change my mind of Christmas." Link again replied.

"Let's give the dog a bone." Wolf mocked.

"Do you count as one of them?" Link all of a sudden asked.

"What?"

"Do you count as one of the three ghosts?" Link pointed with a finger.

"Do I look like a ghost to you?" Wolf pointed out annoyed.

Link then lowered his finger, "Guess not. But here's something. How are you going to send me into a trance?" Link asked and fisted his hands onto his hips, "I know you have no psychic ability." Link replied.

CRACK!

Link never saw the baseball bat coming which apparently cracked in half on impact. How Wolf managed to pull it out of no where is unknown.

**In his mind**

Link fell for miles...well felt like miles. He was really just floating in a darkness that could be described as void and spacious as Kirby's stomach. Opening his eyes, a temple just materialized beneath his feet and he softly landed on the floor. Still dark by temple standards, the only light was a hole in the roof which only shedded a small amount of moonlight.

"Ow, that hurted." Link muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Want an ice pack?" A feminime voice called out.

Having the hero's instinct; it was needed for a hero to be able to detect danger and when someone is in trouble, he pulled out his sword and pointed it at the voice. "Who's there?" He demanded.

All of a sudden his sword disappeared in sparkles. "Would you really raise a blade against me?" The voice called out, coming out of the darkness to reveal herself.

All of a sudden a shield smacked her in the face and she fell back. Link apparently threw his shield.

She immediately got up with her hair flaring, "You idiot! I'm the ghost of Christmas Past!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "Now why did you go lobbing your shield at me?"

Link only crossed his arms, "Why did you make my sword disappear?" He countered. "It's one of a kind, so give it back."

"If you insist" The girl replied and waved her rod around. Sure he made the sword reappear, but done so above Link with the blade pointing towards him.

As it descent, Link's ear twitched and looked up. He immediately jumped back with a yelp as the blade landed with a thunk. "What the hell are you doing you crazy woman?" He yelled.

"You wanted it back. So I gave it back." She sarcastically answered, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

Before Link could speak back, a voice popped up, "Oi! Lovebirds! Stop with the bickering and get on with the story!" Wolf's voice echoed throughout the temple.

A star-shaped creature appeared behind the girl's shoulder, _"Lovebirds?"_

Link looked up, "Where are you getting the idea that we are lovebirds?" He yelled out.

"A bird said that. Now get on with the story!" Wolf demanded again. This time causing the pillars to crumble a bit.

Link still had the cross on his head, "Fine! Let's get on with the story." Link muttered.

The girl cleared her throat, "Guess we'll have to start over." She replied, ignoring a pebble that smacked her head, "My name is Rosalina. I have been unfortunately assigned as the Ghost of Christmas Past." She answered with a hint of resentment.

"Something tells me your not thrilled" Link pointed out the obvious.

"What's the point of this? We're already passed the deadline. We'll be lucky if this gets finished by New Years." Rosalina pointed out.

"A bit too late for that." Link explained.

Rosalina then crossed her arms, "Knowing the author, he'll release it on his birthday and say it is a gift for his readers." She muttered, looking down to her side.

Link tilted his head, "He has readers?" He replied in suprise.

Wolf's voice spoke out, "The Fourth Wall is crumbling!"

"Anyways, on with the story." Rosalina started and cleared her throat again, "This completely harmless and adorable little guy on my shoulder is a Luma. Joyful creatures and what not" She replied, turning around.

The star shaped creature turned to face Link. It then held out its right arm and a big Butcher Knife appeared out of nowhere. Link tilted his head confusingly, the star then placed its two fingers...if it has fingers, to its eyes and quickly moved it towards Link.

_"I'm watching you." _The creature thought. Rosalina turned around and its knife disappeared and its look of evil was replaced by an adorable look.

"Are you sure its harmless?" Link asked.

"Completely. They wouldn't hurt a fly even if it wanted to." Rosalina reassured. Somehow, that didn't convince Link. "Anyways, let's get started." Rosalina waved her hand and the entire room was filled with light. "Let's take a look at your past."

Light then enveloped the area, causing Link to shield his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, he looked around confusingly, seeing as they are not at the temple now. They were in the middle of a circular courtyard with flowers scattered through various placed. The entire courtyard was pretty isolated, only having two windows at the side and a big one in front along with a small platform there. At the back was the entrance...simple enough. Along the walls was a short moat with water just circling around with fish swimming in.

"Where are we?" Link asked, looking around.

Rosalina tilted her head, "You mean you don't remember?" She asked curiously.

Link stared at her confusingly.

"Turn around" Rosalina suggested.

Listening to her suggestion, Link turned around and came face to face with his counterpart. "Young Link?" He muttered out. He then cleared his throat, "What are you doing here?" He asked, but the boy only remained silent looking around.

"He can't see you, nor can he hear you. We're only mere spirits to his eyes." Rosalina revealed.

Link then crossed his arms and leaned over, "Some of us more then others, huh?" He mocked quietly.

Rosalina only scoffed quietly, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Young Link then started to walk forward. Link, who wasn't paying attention flinched when the boy went through him. Looking back, he continued to look at the boy until he stopped in the middle of the garden and turned his attention to a certain window.

"What's he doing?" Link asked.

"This is where your adventure first started. Meeting with Princess Zelda, which caused you to become the bearer of the Master Sword." Rosalina explained. Watching the young boy pull out his slingshot and aim it at the window.

Link continued to watch, "I don't think I was that stupid." He mentioned as the boy shot the window and was responded by a bomb being thrown at him, blowing him up.

"Well, unpleasant experiences as a child were known to effectively shut itself off from memory." She explained, ignoring the charred boy twitching in agony in the middle of the garden.

"No, I mean I don't remember this happening to me because this isn't my adventure." Link pointed out.

Rosalina looked towards him in suprise, "Oh shoot, seriously?" She responded.

Link only nodded with a blank face.

Rosalina raised a hand to her mouth and groaned in thought, "Uh, hold on. Must have drank too much coffee making it cloud my judgement." She muttered quietly.

"It can do that?" Link asked quietly.

"That or the fact that I'm mother to about a million Lumes." She quickly pointed out.

Link widened his eyes, "Whoa, you've been busy." He replied, getting the wrong idea.

Rosalina looked at Link in embarrassment, "Not like that!" She shouted.

Link scratched the back of his head, "I guess I shouldn't asked who the lucky father is, huh?" He muttered quietly.

"No!" She shouted again, "And what do you mean by lucky?" She added.

"Well, seeing as your judgement can get clouded, I'd say your a single mom and the guy left before he was left with the burden. So he should be the unlucky guy." Link explained his fridge logic, completely ignoring the fact that he's getting it all wrong.

"Do you listen to anything?" Rosalina sighed. "Look." She broke Link out of his little mind puzzle, "I am not a real mother, I've found these little guys since they were little...er, since then they called me Mama." She explained in slow quick words...if that was even possible.

"Oh so you adopted them." He finally got the point, causing the girl to sigh in relief, "Then your going to need a man to even out the odds..." He began to trail off in his little thought bubble.

Rosalina only fell down in disbelief, "Leave my personal life alone!" She demanded.

Wolf's voice again popped up, "Link, if you keep stopping the story progression, I will personally influence millions of writers to write stories of you and Rosalina together!" He threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Both Link and Rosalina shouted.

Shaking it off, Rosalina scoffed, turning away, "Argh! Let's get on with the story!" She shouted annoyed. Although usually calm and composed, even she couldn't match Link's stupidity when it comes to matters of romance.

As she turned away, the same Lume held the butcher knife with both hands and sat silently on the edge of her back, glaring at the Hylian Hero.

Link only stared curiously at the star, but decided to ignore it. "Well, let's progress with the story." He clapped his hands.

"Alright then" Rosalina muttered quietly, pulling out a tiny recorder shaped thing, "Let's see, what was Wolf's instructions on how to work this thing?" She loudly thought to herself.

"Isn't that a Memory Sphere?" Link asked, looking at the strange device, "Can I see? I can figure it out." Link asked, moving his hand towards her shoulder to turn her over...well, that would've been if it weren't for the Lume slashing its Knife at Link's hand, which he pulled away fast enough to avoid injury.

Rosalina didn't notice the Lume's attack on Link and only ignored him, "It's fine, I can figure it out." She continued to mutter.

"But I love figuring out new things. It's a skill I've had since a child." Link reassured.

"At that case, I wonder why your not dead yet." Rosalina insulted.

Shaking it off, Link moved in front of her and grabbed the device, "Let me see it." He demanded.

"No, I got it."

"No you don't."

The arguing eventually led to them tugging on the device, pressing random buttons and causing scenes to flash. This included _Ocarina of Time, Oracle of Seasons, Four Swords, Windwaker, _and eventually _Majora's Mask_ where they pressed a button and the scene switched to a familiar moon appearing couple of feet away with it staring evilly at them.

"AH!" They both shouted in suprise at the moon and fell back.

Upon impact, the Lume fell off and dropped its knife which embedded itself into the device causing a final scene switch.

Rosalina seeing this gasped, "Bad Lume!" She shouted, causing the star to look down in shame. Link's face brightened. "You broke the device!" She added, causing the star to look up in relief and Link to fall in disbelief to her completely missing the point.

She picked it up and examined it, "Well, whatever. I think we're finally at the right scene." She tossed the device back, which smacked Link in the face. "Anyways, let's look at your past." She suggested and walked along.

Link got up and grabbed the device, inspecting it closely and followed behind Rosalina, at a safe distance from the axe crazy Lume.

They eventually came upon a forest clearing with a tall tree at the side and upon it was a house. Quite literally a treehouse. Link didn't notice because he was still tinkering with the device. Rosalina came to a full stop and the Luma readied its blade. Not paying attention, he didn't notice his hostess came to a stop. That is until a knife nearly nipped his nose. Looking up at the threat, he saw the Lume still holding the murderous look upon its normally cute face.

He then finally noticed his surroundings, "Oh? Why are we at my house?" He asked.

"As mentioned before, we're viewing your past. When your adventure started." Rosalina answered again.

Just then, a past version **(AN: Probably a month younger)** of himself appeared. "Hey, Colin. Have you seen Illa with Epona anywhere?" His past version asked a younger boy who was standing in the middle of the area.

"Wow, he was so...afraid back then." Link remarked as he looked Colin over and over again. He then turned to Rosalina, "Can we skip this part? It'll probably put us to sleep." He requested.

"You don't want to see your adventure starting?" Rosalina pointed out.

Link scratched the back of his head, "Well, when that actually happened to me, it was pretty emotional. But seeing it again will probably bore us. I mean, I think I remember Colin snoring when me and Illa were talking." He explained.

"Alright. Even without the device, I think I can rewind and fast forward." Rosalina answered and snapped her fingers.

Instantly the area warped and they were taken into the Ordon Springs where Past Link and Illa had their emotional moment and Colin's head hung low with barely audible snorings.

"Just remember Link. Just come home safely." Illa requested.

Past Link scoffed, "Of course I'll be home safely, it's not like Boboklin's will march in here on boars, attack us, and summon deadly monsters that will engulf Hyrule." He pointed out, apparently tempting fate.

Of course, Fate is a cruel master...or mistress, however you put it, the said things just happened...

A giant Boboklin then marched in with a huge boar, "Hi! We're Boboklin's marching in on boars, aiming to attack you, and summon deadly monsters that will engulf Hyrule." King Bobolkin explain his reason for being there. "Have a nice day!"

Illa was then shot with a poisoned arrow and for some reason Colin laid unconscience. "Hey, I don't remember hitting you. What are you doing unconscience?" One of the boboklin's asked.

"I'm playing dead, I figured if I did, you'd leave me alone and I could help organize a rescue team." Colin answered under the boboklin's grasp.

"Well, since you told us your plan, your being kidnapped." The other boboklin responded.

"Well, damn it all." Colin muttered.

"Colin!" Past Link shouted, unaware of the other boboklin approaching behind.

"Heh heh, lights out sucker." He was then hit with an audible smack and a groan of pain emitting from him.

Link just sweatdropped while Rosalina glanced over at him with a smirk, "Wow, you really like to tempt fate, huh?" She sarcastically remarked.

"Hey, it was a laughable story back then, I didn't know it was going to happen." Link quickly answered.

"Well, let's get a move on." Rosalina replied and took off with Link following behind.

They then arrived at the Twilight Wall where the past Link soon came by.

"Whoa! This wasn't here before." Past Link exclaimed, skidding to a stop. "Well, can't linger here too long or else a monster from the other side will grab me and pull me in..." He, if anyone played the game, tempted fate again. "Like that'll ever happen." He scoffed in amusement.

Link visibly sweatdropped.

Just then a monster grabbed the past Link, "Oh no, I lingered here for too long and a monster from the other side grabbed me and is going to pull me in." He pointed the obvious and the monster pulled him in.

"You were an idiot back then." Rosalina muttered.

Lowering his head, Link said nothing. With that, the two walked past the Twilight Wall where they saw his past self being choked held.

"I'm in trouble." His past self shouted out.

The beast roared at him in a different language, _"What are you doing in my lawn, boy?"_

"There's no hope for me. It's not like some light from the..."

"Can we skip this part?" Link interrupted his past self.

Rosalina passed a smugly smile towards him, "You don't want to see your transformation?" She asked.

"I realized that if it weren't for the protection of the Goddess' I'd probably be dead and we'd never have to do this story." Link explained. Figuring out for his ability to tempt fate was...dangerous to say the least.

"We wouldn't even have Twilight Princess..." Rosalina muttered quietly.

"Well?" Link popped up.

"Well then. Let's skip all the way to where you meet Zelda." Rosalina agreed and turned.

The monster threw the past Link across, roaring in a different language, _"Damn kids these days and their glowing tatoo's."_

The duo (trio if you count the Psycho Lume) soon arrived at the tower where Zelda looked outside in mourn, looking at the darkness where her Kingdom would soon experience.

As soon as they arrived, so did Past Link although a wolf because of his glowing tatoo, although there was a strange imp on his back.

"I assume that's Midna. The Twili that rode on you throughout the entire game." Rosalina pointed out.

Link crossed his arms and looked down to his side, "If you ask me, she was enjoying the ride too much." He mumbled quietly.

"I'm sure you didn't mind." Rosalina replied and watched the events unfold, "I would enjoy riding you too." She added without a thought.

This caused a Lume to glare at Link, which of coursed, Rosalina completely ignored it. Link however looked upward, "You better not say anything!" He shouted towards Wolf.

"I wasn't going to." Wolf confessed then let out a little laugh, "Oh, I get it now." He added and finished with a burst of laughter.

Rosalina only tilted her head, "Was it something I said?" She asked curiously.

Link only turned away sharply, "You have no idea." He frusteratedly answered.

Rosalina only shrugged, "Anyways, let's speed things up a little. I'm guessing this is why you despise Christmas" She pointed out and the scenary shifted.

First was him battling the Twilight Parasite, before heading onto the Twilight Igniter, and so on ending with the Twilight Dragon. "Notice a pattern?" Rosalina asked, watching the Past Link battle Zant, "Every time you battled a monster, it was Christmas. Your nature of battle has eluded your mind of the Holiday Spirit, making you..." Rosalina explained to Link, who had his arms crossed and an eyebrow lost.

"I don't think that's the case." Link cutted off sharply.

"Oh? Why's that?"

Link looked at his past again, "My adventure only took a month. It wasn't even close to Christmas yet." He pointed out.

"Hey, we're doing a lame Christmas Carol Parody, don't expect too much." Rosalina snapped back.

"Not even that rice incident I tried when I was kid?" Link asked tilting his head to the side, "You know, where I ate raw rice and drank boiled water in an attempt to cook it in my stomach on Christmas?" He revealed.

"I didn't know that." Rosalina simply answered.

"Not even the incident where I won an Eggnog chugging contest and ended up on the can for a solid five hours?" He asked without a thought.

Rosalina groaned in disgust, "I didn't need to know that."

Wolf's voice all of a sudden interrupted, but sounding like he was talking on the phone, "That's right, I want countless fics of LinkxRosalina. Can you do it? You can? Great."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Link shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You keep stopping the progress of the story, so I'm holding up my threat." Wolf simply answered.

Link now had two crosses on his head, "I'm going to kill you after this." Link threatened.

"Strike me down, and I'll be reborn far more powerful then you can ever imagine." Wolf mystically replied.

"AS IF!" Link broke through the bluff.

"Get on with the story or else I'll start considering more...content for the shipping." Wolf gave a bigger threat.

Link then grew many crosses on his head. In the back, Rosalina started to count them silently with her finger.

"How much further until the past is over with?" Link asked Wolf.

"Hmm? Oh, um...Let's see here." His voice called out until the sound of papers flipping occured, "Ah, says here in the script that the the past is done with and that the Present Ghost will appear soon." Wolf explained and flipped a page, "He'll arrive right about..."

"Whoawhoawhoa." Link stalled, "Whoa, We have a script?"

"Now"

"Look out below!" A jolly voice called out.

"Huh?" Link looked up to his demise as a fat penguin came landing on him. He only groaned loudly as the weight of a van landed on him.

"Merry Christmas to all! It is I, King Dedede!" He shouted out and looked towards Rosalina, "And you must be the one person I need to take on a trip to change your mind about Christmas." He explained to the wrong person.

"No, I'm the ghost of Christmas Past." Rosalina corrected him.

King Dedede tilted his head, "Oh? Then who's the one I'm suppose to take on the trip?" He asked, looking around.

Rosalina kneeled onto the floor, "Your standing on him." She answered with a point.

Looking down, King Dedede saw that he was standing on his client, "Whoops, that's not going to be good in the contract." He muttered as he stepped off Link who was twitching in agony.

Rosalina then pulled him up, "Well, I'm finished pointing out the past, now time for me to go." She started to wave, having Link brighten up.

"Hold it!" Wolf's voice shouted out, causing Roalina to skid in her tracks. "The script says that past ghosts must accompany the other ghosts throughout the story." He revealed.

Rosalina tripped, "Says who?"

"The script" Wolf obviously answered.

"Who's writing the script?" King Dedede asked, "I've been enjoying planning in my sleep on how to get that puffball once and for all." He added with a frown.

"Oh writers!" Wolf called out in a singtone.

"Damn it Wolf!" Link and Rosalina called out. The Lume even shook its fist at him.

"Let's get on with the story." King Dedede replied and pulled out his hammer.

"Whoa whoa, your not going to smack us into the present are you?" Link held out his hands in front of King Dedede.

The penguin then held up his hammer until it folded at the base and the head turned up, opened and spreaded itself into four ways until it eventually became a type of motor car.

Link only looked blankly at it. King Dedede then smiled, "I can turn it into a bazooka too" He then lifted the handle and it began to fold itself until it resembled a bazooka. He then fired into the distance.

"If your trying to hit me, it won't work." Wolf called out of the sky.

Dedede only stared with smoke still emitting out of both ends, "Worth a try." He then flipped it until it went back into a motor car, "Hop in."

Link hopped into the back while Rosalina hopped into the front. Link mainly sat at the back because he thought it would be peaceful, that is until the Lume positioned itself at the back of Rosalina's neck and held its Butcher Knife in front.

The motor then started up, "Here we go!" Dedede announced and the power stalled with a cat meowing. "What happened?" He asked himself.

"Should I go out and push?" Link asked sarcastically.

"Hold on, just needs a little lovetap." He then proceeded to smack his hand against the motor and it started again. "There we go, purring like a kitten." He replied and pressed the gas and they flew back into the present.

It was a suprisingly peaceful ride for Link. The Lume fell asleep and the only sounds were the arguing of King Dedede and Rosalina. King Dedede apparently took a wrong turn and refused to stop and ask for directions. Rosalina just wanted to get this over with and go home back to her observatory.

Link then decided to take the risk to kidnap the Lume before it manages to injure him. He leaned forward and spreaded his arms, aiming to wrap the Lume tight and give it back when this is over.

"We're here." King Dedede announced and struck the brakes hard causing Link to stumble forward and wrapped his arms for whatever support he still had.

King Dedede only looked awkwardly as the Lume fell onto the ground with Rosalina's eyes (one visible eye in her case) were wide open. Link opened his eyes wondering what he was holding onto only to widen his eyes as he saw that he wrapped his arms around her.

"Awkward" King Dedede muttered as the Lume gave the darkest death glare it could muster.

"Umm..." Link only muttered until he recieved a slap from her.

The three or four if you count that...forget it, walked quietly along the Smash Mansion yard with Link rubbing a visible handprint on his cheek and smoke emitting from Rosalina's head. King Dedede gave a goofy smile from trying to hold in his laugh. All Link thought was that he wanted this night to end and the dream to be over with.

"Hey, this is a dream right?" Link called out.

King Dedede turned towards him, but Rosalina crossed her arms and kept looking ahead. "You know? I'm not even sure myself." King Dedede answered while rubbing his chin in thought.

"Wait, I know how we can find out." Rosalina pointed out with a finger. Link felt a cold air around her that made the winter cold feel like a hot summer breeze to him, something told him he wouldn't like the idea. "We charge up King Dedede's hammer and smack Link with it. If he doesn't feel pain, it's a dream. If he does, well...what's the nearest hospital number?" She explained. He knew he wouldn't like her idea.

"Hmm..." King Dedede muttered, looking up in the sky while rubbing his chin. Link visibly sweatdropped at the sight. King Dedede then tilted his head with his eyebrow arched. This caused a flash to emit behind Link's head.

"You can't be serious?" Link called out in disbelief.

King Dedede then held out his hammer over his shoulder as the motor started to whir, "Never hurts to try." He replied and crept closer.

"Doesn't hurt for you at least."Link backed away.

"Likewise, now stay still and you can tell us it was a dream." He crept closer.

Rosalina gave a mischief smile as the Lume sat on her shoulder eating popcorn.

"Like hell I'll stay still." He backed away.

"I FINALLY DONE IT!" A voice shouted out causing all three to drop their ideas and look towards the source. The shout caused a random snowbank on the roof to shake.

The sound came from a nearby window and all three walked towards it to check it out. What they saw was Snake wearing an apron and a chef's hat along with a belt of tools and spy gadgets. They wondered what he was up to until they saw on the counter was a muffin.

"A muffin?" Link called out.

"No kidding Sherlock." Rosalina muttered sarcastically.

"I didn't know Snake could cook." King Dedede replied and gave the hungry eye at the muffin.

"Now my bio-weapon. Speak to me!" Snake shouted out. The snowbank shook again.

"He's speaking to the muffin?" Link asked in disbelief.

"Oh really? And what else have we found out today?" Rosalina again answered sarcastically.

"I wonder if he's going to eat it tonight?" King Dedede asked himself, already planning on stealing it.

"I said SPEAK TO ME!" Sanke again ordered. Snowbank shaking again.

"He wants the muffin to speak to him?" Link asked himself.

"Nice eye Sherlock." Rosalina answered while filing her nails.

Link then tured towards her, "At least I can see through both of them!" He snapped childly.

Rosalina turned towards him at the insult, "You want another to match that mark?" She raised her hand. Even her shout caused the snowbank to move.

"Hey! Blue-eyes, be quiet. We're in the present, so we're no longer mere spirits." King Dedede quelled the two. "We're lucky that he's only speaking to that muffin, otherwise he would have heard us." He pointed out and continued to watch the muffin.

Seeing that the muffin wasn't going to do anything but sit there and look edible, Snake stormed off muttering something aout getting something wrong in the formula.

Seeing that he was gone, King Dedede opened the window.

"What are you doing?" Lnk asked curiously.

King Dedede struggled to fit in the tight window space, "I'm stealing the muffin for myself. Stand guard here." He ordered and stopped struggling, "I'm stuck." He muttered in disbelief.

Link sighed in frusteration, "Hold on, I'll get you out." He then started to pull onto his foot. Seeing he was stuck tight, Link planted both of his feet onto the wall and pulled hard.

Rosalina gave a little smirk, "Maybe you should think thin" She pointed out with a smile.

King Dedede only gave a grunt of disapproval. Just then he heard a door close, "Crap, someone's coming. Quick, pull me out." He whispered as loudly as he can.

At that, Rosalina began to tug on the other leg and pulled with all her might.

Falco walked into the kitchen wearing only his trousers. "Need a snack" He muttered yawning. He moved towards the fridge, moved his hands over the keypad and typed in 5387. At that, the lock moved and Falco opened the fridge.

"So that's the code" King Dedede muttered. He tried almost every combination of codes so he can access the fridge at night. "I was so close too." He added. After trying numerous combinations, but couldn't figure it out, he started a desperate movement of punching it every combination starting with 1111. He was currently at 5386 after a month of doing that.

Finally they pulled King Dedede out with a silent popping sound. Which was followed by a crunching sound. Apparently, Link was at a bad position when he was pulling which resulted in after freeing him, being stepped on his face and...well guess how heavy King Dedede is and figure out how painful it would be.

Link was currently face down with Rosalina kneeling besides him, "Well, it's good to know that your face can sustain a lot of damage." She complimented.

"Yeah, with the way you two are, who knows how your future life together is going to be like." Wolf all of a sudden replied.

Just like a miracle, Link was completely fine, drawing his sword and pointing it skyward.

"Hey, look. Skyward Sword" King Dedede quickly pointed out.

"SHUT UP!" Link shouted in frustration. This final shout caused the snowbank to finally fall, burying the three and a half individuals under snow.

"Who's there?" Falco questioned within the kitchen, grabbing out his blaster. There he saw the window open. "Someone left the window open." He acknowledge and looked outside to see nothing but snow including a huge snowbank. "The shout must have come from Smashville." He concluded, putting his blaster away and closing the window and put on the lock.

The Lume was the first to pop out of the snow, followed by Rosalina, King Dedede and finally Link. "Nice job breaking it, Hero" Rosalina insulted.

"At least he didn't see us." King Dedede pointed out and moved towards the window.

"Oh hello snack, meet Falco." Falco replied and picked up the muffin that was on the counter.

"That bastard is taking my muffin." King Dedede shouted in horror.

"It wasn't even yours to begin with." Rosalina pointed out crossing her arms.

King Dedede then grabbed out his hammer apparently ignoring her, "We have to stop him." He suggested and started to charge up his hammer.

Falco then took a bite, and savored it. Well that is until something unusual happened. The muffin let loose an unusual gas, causing Falco to spit out the chunk he bit off. He dropped the muffin back onto the counter and it...teleported? to an reasonable distance.

"The hell?" He wondered out loud and grabbed his blaster out.

King Dedede seeing this, widened his eyes in thought of him wanting to eat it. "So that's what Snake was up to." He replied.

Link stood behind him, "He mutated a muffin?" He asked curiously.

Remembering his charged up hammer, King Dedede swung backwards blindly, which Link was apparently behind him and got smacked in the face, landing face first on the ground.

Rosalina then kneeled down, "Guess it's not a dream." She concluded.

Link struggled to grab a twig and smacked her lightly in the head, making a silent thunk. Rosalina didn't even feel it.

Back to Falco, he began firing his blaster at the muffin, which teleported to random locations dodging his lasers. It was until the muffin teleported directly onto his blaster that he dropped it and ran out of the kitchen.

"The food is attacking us!" He announced loudly, passing a box.

The box rose and revealed Snake, "Mission Accomplished" He grinned evilly. That is until a spike the size of a bear's claw struck near his face. Looking back at the kitchen, he saw the muffin with spikes surrounding it and continued to fire spikes at its Creator.

Seeing it turned against him, he ran off and caught up to Falco who kept announcing that the food was attacking.

They apparently ran by Fox who tilted his head curiously, "The food is attacking?" He asked himself until he was answered by the muffin apparently flying with flames behind it like a jetpack. He watched quietly at the flying muffin chasing and firing spikes at Falco and Snake, "I really need to stop doing tiers..." He muttered to himself and went back in the room he was occupying.

Back to the trio and half outside, where Link was only rubbing away the pain from his cheek that was smack by the hammer; instead of having a broken jaw, he finally pointed out, "Anyways, we're getting off the topic and I'd like to get on with this before Wolf decides to bribe writers to write mature fics for me and Rosalina." He insisted.

"I agree" Rosalina; for once, agreed with him, "Worst case scenario, he's going to get to artists to draw pictures of us." She pointed out in which Link shuddered.

King Dedede looked at the two, "Why? I think you two would look great together and you won't normally get this from me." He answered with a pause, "I mean, just imagine how your chi-" He stopped talking after he noticed the death glares he was receiving from the two and half (The Lume) individuals. "Right, off topic..." He concluded and began to walk with a shrug. The others walked slowly behind him.

"If I'm correct, the Ghost of Christmas Present was suppose to show the results of many of your answers made on the previous day." King Dedede spoke out.

"Well, to put it bluntly...I didn't really answer any questions that would affect lives for generations to come." Link pointed out. He was still sore from all the punishment he received that day.

"To be honest, I'm just pretty much running in the dark here" King Dedede announced sheepishly.

"Can't be any worst then what was done earlier." Link muttered quietly.

"What was I doing wrong?" Rosalina asked curiously, seemingly dropping all threats of him accidently grabbing her. MAybe it's because they found common ground against Wolf. MAybe just for the sake of finally finishing this fic, they decided to stop bickering even though the last incident between them was just a couple of minutes ago. MAybe...

"Oi, Author. Enough. I think they got the picture." Wolf interrupted the author. "Plus you press the A key at the same time as the M key which will explain the reason why you spell Maybe as MAybe." He pointed out quickly.

As Wolf pointed out, the author does have a tendency of typing Maybe as MAybe because he presses the A key too fast. But enough of that, let's get back to the story.

Link, Rosalina, and King Dedede stood on a crane that positioned them on the fifth floor outside Toon Link's window...wait, how did they get that far already?

"Simple..." The fat penguin replied, "You were busy explaining the common ground thing that we just went ahead without you." He explained bluntly. So the author sat back and grabbed a sponged cookie and continued with the story.

Toon Link was in the room with Ness and Lucas who both had sleeping bags on the floor, but refused to sleep at an early hour. It was currently 3:00am.

"So, do you think Link will slide with us again tomorrow?" Ness asked.

"Absolutely. That guy is like a big brother to me. Despite us being from different timelines, we have many things in common." Toon Link explained quickly.

"Common in appearance anyways." Link outside the window replied snarkishly.

Lucas then tilt his head in curiosity, "If Link is like your big brother, then what is Zelda to you?" He asked with another tilt of his head.

"Zelda? Oh, she's like a big sister to me." Toon Link answered without thought.

"Big sister? Then your pretty much saying they are brother and sister?" Ness asked curiously.

"That's pretty much what I'm saying." Toon Link again answered without thought.

"Well, that's a kick in the teeth. I always thought they were a couple." Lucas pointed out.

"A couple? Them?" Toon Link then fell over and laughed, "Are you kidding?" He began to laugh relentlessly, "It would never work out. Link is a farmboy while Zelda is a princess. Where do you get these ideas?" Toon Link shouted between breaths.

Outside, the trio visibly sweatdropped at the sight.

"Well, that's noticeably not stopping many people from writing fanfictions." Lucas defended, absolutely shipping the LinkxZelda pairing.

"Well, let's go see what the girls are up to." King Dedede pointed out.

"Agreed." Both Link and Rosalina replied in unison. Rosalina then turned around, "Take us up, Lume!" Rosalina shouted, in which the Lume obeyed with a salute and rose them higher.

Back in the room. "Oh, please." Toon Link finally stopped crying and had tears in his eyes to prove it, "That's all they are. Fanfictions." He answered coldly. Absolutely not shipping the pairing.

"Around the world, shippers are shaking their computers in rage" Ness muttered to himself quietly.

Sad thing is, it's probably true.

Back outside, the trio arrived at Zelda's room in which the Princess of Hyrule decided to have a slumber party in which made no sense since not only would they be short of guests, but they are most likely pass that age...damn imagination.

"A slumber party? Seriously?" King Dedede muttered in disbelief, apparently Lampshading.

"Anyways, who do you think is your Secret Santa?" Peach asked suddenly.

"You really want to discuss that?" Samus asked stubbornly.

"With the mansions population over a hundred, it could just pretty much be anybody." Zelda pointed out.

Peach then slumped back, "I'm just saying." She muttered disappointed.

While slumber parties were usually more bickering and giggling, this was quite the opposite.

"That's because we know your there." Samus replied towards the author.

You know we're here? Even Wolf?

"Yes, he's pretty much the man stuck with you." Zelda also spoke out.

You make it sound like it's a pretty bad thing.

"Tell me about it." Wolf muttered against the author.

"Then you know about Link, Dedede, and Rosalina?

"I thought Link and Dedede were asleep?" Peach asked.

"And who's Rosalina?" Samus added.

The trio outside frequently shook their heads and waved their arms back and forth.

Maybe I'll shut up. On with the story.

"Anyways," The three girls went back to their party. "Zelda? What's up with you and Link?" Peach asked.

Zelda only looked up from her cup of tea, "What are you talking about?"

"You two are so similiar, in appearance and motives." Samus pointed out, finishing Peach's question, "One would think you were brother and sister." She added.

"That's because I view him as one. Likewise he thinks the same." Zelda answered calmly, still drinking from her cup of tea. Who has a cup of tea at slumber parties? Well, due to being a guy, the author wouldn't know much...anyways.

Outside, the trio looked up, "Let's go to the rooftops now." King Dedede announced.

Rosalina turned and nodded at the Lume, who again saluted and rose the crane.

Back inside "Around the world, people are crying." Samus finished and began to drink her tea.

That's probably true as well. The author then looked out his window and wondered why there was daylight 4:30 in the morning and looked out only to see a mob with torches and rakes, apparently not liking the idea of having Link and Zelda as brother and sister.

I got to get going, take over Wolf.

The author then ran out.

"Alright, finally behind the King's throne. Let's see..." Wolf excitingly replied.

Link gently move his hand up Rosalina's thigh which she moan in pleasure of his touch. Then a book hit Wolf in the head...

Don't mess it up.

"Touchy..." Wolf muttered, rubbing the spot where he was hit.

"Now that the present is done with, we just need the future and we're done with the story." King Dedede announced.

Rosalina scoffed in annoyance, "And it took him three months to figure out how to pass a simple block." She muttered sarcastically.

"By inserting himself as an Interactive Narrator?" Link asked, then crossed his arms, "Not very creative if you ask me." He muttered disappointingly.

"It's something. Although he appeared as a Giant Space Flea Out of Nowhere." King Dedede muttered sarcastically.

Then the area suddenly become cloudy.

"Whoa, what happened?" Link asked quickly.

"It's the Ghost of Christmas Future. They always make their entrance like this." Rosalina explained, still blindly trying to find the others.

Link was quiet for a while before sniffing, "Then why does it smell like burrito's and spoiled milk?" He asked then covered his nose.

"Wario!" King Dedede shouted in which a short laugh sounded out.

"Sorry about-a that. Had a midnight snack-a of burrito's." Wario sheepishly replied.

"Wait, the fridge is open?" King Dedede asked.

"Yeah. Some moron left-a the fridge open, so me-a and Kirby were able to get-a some snacks." Wario replied, the smoke finally starting to settle.

"Kirby? I better hurry or that puffball is going to eat it all." He then sprint towards the smoke.

Then he struck something hard and fell back. "What the...?" He called out and then the smoke finally settled in which many gravestones started to appear.

Back at the rooftop, the smoke finally disappeared and all Wario found was no one. "Who was-a I talking to?" He asked before shrugging and took off, heading back towards the fridge.

Back to the future, King Dedede was none to pleased to find out that they were transported to the future. "Come on. I find out the combination of the fridge and now two of the residents gluttons are going to gobble up the food." King Dedede began to rant, walking back and forth and swinging his arms around.

"King Dedede! Calm down!" Rosalina tried to console the grieving King.

"I'm not calming down! How can I calm down knowing the food is going to be gone by the time we're done?" He continued to protest which would make Carter of Rush Hour seem tame compared to him.

Link stood between them, "Enough ranting. The sooner we finish this, the faster you can get to your fridge." He pointed out logically.

"Also, the spirit may also be kind enough to put us back where we were before coming here." Rosalina also pointed out. She then looked around, "Where's my Lume?" She called out.

Back to the present, the Lume still sat at the crane waiting for them.

Into the future, Link brightened up.

An omenious tune started to play, which caused shivers in everyone present spines. This even cause Rosalina to jump up into Link's arms in fear. King Dedede also done the same and caused Link to topple over from the weight, effectively crushing him and Rosalina.

"I know how you feel now." Rosalina groaned in pain.

Link only had a depressed look, "Why am I the Butt Monkey in this story?"

In the distant, a figure was seen walking towards them. Face totally concealed aside from the red eyes due to the robe he wore. A robe as black as night. As he came closer, the tune became louder, every step he took was followed by a drum be banged upon the tune.

The trio, who got better from the injuries suprisingly, got back up and stepped back from him. Rosalina hiding behind Link with King Dedede hiding behind them both.

"A-a-are you the G-g-g-ghost of K-k-k..." Link tried to spit out, but the spirit answered for him by nodding slowly. "This song yours?" He asked nervously. He wasn't normally scared of anything that was thrown at him, but the song really gave him the chills. The spirit answered by slowly pulling out a boombox with the music blaring through it.

The duo stepped aside, "Oh, it's just a boombox." King Dedede pointed out.

"Any chance you can turn it off?" Rosalina asked. The spirit answered by nodding no slowly.

"Worth a try." Link muttered, now knowing that the music came from a boombox, he immediately got rid of his fears.

With formalities over, the spirit placed the boombox on his shoulder and turned around with a wave of his arm, signalling them to come.

Hesitant at first, the trio decided to go with him.

The walk was rather uneventful for a change, only gravestones including one saying "Here lies Master Hand" which struck confusion for the trio. The spirit wasn't a talkative host either. Anything he answered was answered with a nod.

"Excuse me!" Link called out, "What exactly were you suppose to show me?" He asked, until stumbling into a stone wall.

The spirit appeared besides him all of a sudden, switching the tape of the boombox to something more dramatic. After that, he swung his arm and it cleared the dust of the stone wall he stumbled into.

Link looked at it and widened his eyes once reading what it was. "Here's lies the Hero of Time, Link. Death by a series of careless old women over a can of corn that was on sale." He read out horrified.

King Dedede didn't know whether to laugh or get concerned, either way it would just add insult to injury. Rosalina quietly snickered, absolutely trying not to laugh out loud, although it was sad at the same time.

Link however, looked at it for seconds, "That's it? That's how I meet my end? Getting trampled to death over a can of corn? This cannot be...my destiny!" He shouted fiercly. "Spirit! How can I prevent this?" He asked.

However, the spirit was quiet. "Spirit?" Link called out again. Then Link finally tilted his head, "Who are you?" He asked. Being silent again, the spirit moved his hands to his hood and dramatically pulled it off to reveal, "Dark Link?" Link called out in disbelief and dramatically.

King Dedede and Rosalina had their arms crossed and eyes half closed looking at each other, "Saw that coming" They replied in unison.

Everyone stood quiet, "Was something suppose to happen?" Link asked. Dark Link merely shrugged. "Hey Wolf! What happens now?" Link asked towards the replacement author.

Wolf thought quietly for a while, "I think Dark Link was suppose to knock you in the grave and you wake up in your bed." He explained, flipping through the script again.

"So this is a dream." Rosalina quietly muttered.

"Um, Wolf? Slight problem." Link called out again.

"What now?" Wolf asked frusteratedly.

"There's no hole in the grave. You forgot to put it in." Link pointed out.

"Ah, what the hell, I got a better idea." Wolf groaned in frusteration.

Link looked back up, "What's that?" He asked. He was answered by a bat smacking him at the back of his head that appeared out of nowhere.

Finally, Link fell out of his bed, with a noticable bump on his head. "Wow, that was a weird dream. Although it told me nothing. Nevertheless, I must finish this story." Link answered and ran out of his room to do whatever he needed to do.

His first stop was at Toon Link's room, he knocked onto it until a sleepy Lucas opened the door. "Get dressed, because I'm taking you guys sliding again." He announced and ran off again.

This time he went to Princess Zelda's room, knocking onto it until Samus opened it, "Get read for cooking breakfast." He announced and left, leaving behind a confused Samus.

Now outside, they started to slide again. With a confused Zelda and Samus watching.

"Okay, seriously? What's the moral of this story?" Samus asked.

Zelda shrugged, "I don't there was even a moral..." She announced, "Is this how you end a story?" She asked no one in particular.

Inside the mansion, King Dedede slowly walked towards the kitchen and arrived at the fridge where he punched in the code, "5387" He muttered quietly. After that, the lock beeped green and the fridged open, only to show his worst fear, all the food was gone.

He then went onto his knees and looked up, "NOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

At that moment, Peach walked in, preparing to make breakfast until the sight of King Dedede and the empty fridge caused her to see red, "You pig!" She shouted, startling King Dedede who looked back in fear.

"Wait, it wasn't me!" He protested, "It was Wario and Kirby." He added, but that only caused Peach to grab out her frying pan.

"Lies!" She shouted, "Now you'll have to replace it. Go buy groceries at Smashville and I'll tell Master Hand it's coming out of your pay." She explained.

King Dedede looked up, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"And you can't use your servants." She added.

King Dedede then screamed at the top of his lungs, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Now onto somewhere far far away, in a place called the observatory, Rosalina finally arrived back home and was greeted by the Little Lumes she has adopted, "What a long night. Glad it's finally over" She annouced and sat on a chair. "Although it was fun." She admitted to herself. "Link really is a kind fellow. Maybe I should go back to the mansion later and visit everyone there." She replied to her children. "Plus, I forgot something, but I can't remember..."

Back at the Smash Mansion, at the crane, laid a star shaped ice crystal. The muffin arrived there and looked at it curiously and looked around and motioned a green pancake and a walking potato with a gun to come around and they looked at each other and nodded. The muffin turned around and used its jetpack like thing to melt the ice, causing the frozen Lume to defrost and started to shiver.

After silent dialouges, the Lume then grabbed out its knife and flew where Link was.

In the kitchen, everyone was confused on why there was a severly beaten up Falco and Snake tied upside down from the ceiling.

Wolf then grinned at the finished copy of the story he had co-wrote. At that moment he wondered whatever happened to the author.

It took three hours, but I finally managed to outrun them. How are you doing with the story?

"It's finished." Wolf announced.

Already? Well, that's one load of my back.

The author then picked up the script and left the room.

Wolf then turned back at the table and began writing again.

Rosalina continued to moan as Link moved his hand upper to her thigh...then another brick hit Wolf in the head, now knocking him out.

**XoXoXoX**

**FINALLY! Although not satisfied, but I've managed to defeat the block that kept me from finishing this story. Although I do have to object upon putting myself in the story...oh well.**

**Anyways, joining the ranks of the pancake and potato is the muffin which Snake created as a prototype weapon. It will appear in future SSB stories. I originally planned to have Fox eat the muffin, but a friend mentioned I use Falco instead since Fox is often the Butt Monkey with situations like those.**

**I'm also aware that I got Rosalina a **_**bit**_** (Please note the Italics) Off Character. But with Link's stupidy in the terms of romance, wouldn't any other girl be that way? Yeah right, I probably didn't even soften the blow with that remark. In truth, I only caught a glimpse of her in another Christmas Carol story and did not capture her true personality there. I just decided to use her here in the same role. After writing a quarter of this story, I finally checked her bio online and learned she was very calm and cool. I couldn't changed it, but then I would probably mess this story up even more. (If that's possible)**

**Lastly, the whole LinkxRosalina pairing just came out of nowhere. I wasn't intending on mentioning that, but it came out of nowhere. Oh, and I have nothing against the LinkxZelda pairing. I just try new stuff, that pairing is far from new.**

**Anyways, with this out of the way, I came now rest easy...by 1/16th probably.**

**I could've broken them up in chapters, but then I'd never get this finished...-_-**

**Review please!**


End file.
